Ranma's Nightmare on Elm Street 2
by Chris Vegvary
Summary: After two years, Ranma's life is normal again...until Freddy Krueger decides to make another visit. Soon all of Ranma's friends are dying around him. Cologne helps those left to train as Dream Warriors.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
All standard legal procedures apply here. You know Ranma and friends don't belong to me and neither does the Nightmare on Elm Street title or Freddy Krueger or anyone I feel compelled to use from A Nightmare on Elm Street. This fic contains scenes of major violence, adult language, and adult content. NOTE: I'm using Ranko as Ranma's sister.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years since Ranma and his friends had encountered the   
infamous dream stalker, Freddy Krueger. They hadn't dreamed of him   
since.

Until now.....

-------------------------------------------------------   
Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge   
by Chris Vegvary   
-------------------------------------------------------

No one had talked about him in two years, for fear that they might   
somehow conjure him back up if they so much as uttered his name. But no   
one had to say it to know that it wasn't over. Things had seemed too   
easy, even back then when Ranma changed into him. His dying words were   
"I'll be back." That should account for something.

Fred Krueger was watching from inside the dream world. The demons had   
only given him one chance to take possession of someone's body to get   
more souls. He cursed, remembering how he hadn't even killed anyone.   
The boy had proved to be too strong in mind and body. He would have his   
revenge, though. And he would take many lives this time, even if he was   
stopped again. *Let them try to stop me,* he thought. *I'll come back   
again, sooner or later.*

He watched as Ranma and his sister talked. He watched as Ranma and   
Akane talked and kissed. He watched as Ranma talked with all of his   
friends, even fought with some. Freddy began carefully plotting his   
revenge. But this time, he wasn't just coming back for Ranma. He was   
coming back for all of them.

* * * * *

Ranko: "Ryoga! Get out of here!"

Ryoga: "Huh?"

He looked over at her as she covered her naked body with a towel. He   
realized he was in the bathroom.

Ryoga: "DAMMIT! Um, which way to the front door?"

Ranko scowled at him and pointed him towards the door. He wandered out   
and down the hall. She closed the bathroom door, locking it this time.   
She put the towel back on the hamper and sank into the tub. She   
relaxed, closing her eyes. A moment later, she heard a female voice   
softly singing. Ranko looked around but there was no one there.

Voice: "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you..."

Ranko: "Hello? Who's there?"

Voice: "3, 4, better lock your door..."

Ranko: "Ranma? Akane? What the hell is this?"

Voice: "5, 6, grab your crucifix..."

There was suddenly a bang on the door. Ranko wrapped herself in the   
towel and went to it, trying to open it. The knob broke off in her   
hand. A familiar voice called her from outside the door.

Ranma: "Ranko? I thought I heard you yelling. Everything ok?"

Ranko: "Ranma, the doorknob broke. Help me out of here."

Voice: "7, 8, gonna stay up late..."

Ranma: "Ranko? Answer me."

Ranko: "What? I just did! Open the door!"

Ranma began banging on the door. It got louder and louder and Ranko had   
to cover her ears, but she could still hear the girl singing.

Voice: "9, 10, never sleep again."

The banging and the voice stopped at once. Ranko uncovered her ears and   
looked around. She listened. There were no sounds. She stared towards   
the door, waiting for Ranma to break it down. Unnoticed by Ranko, since   
her back was turned to it, the tips of four razor-sharp knives peeked   
out of the bathtub. Soon, the entire glove and an arm covered in a red   
and green sweater were visible. The hand moved to the side of the tub,   
slowly clawing at it, drawing a shrill squeaking noise.

Ranko noticed right away. She looked back at the tub but nothing was   
there. Suddenly, she heard her brother's voice again. This time, it was   
coming from inside the room.

Ranma: "Ranko! Wake up!"

* * * * *

Ranko jerked up in the tub. Ranma was shaking her to wake her up. Akane   
stood close, looking worriedly at her. Apparently, Ranko had relaxed a   
little too well. She had fallen asleep.

Ranma: "I wish you'd be more careful. You could've drowned."

Ranko: "Save it, bro. I don't need any lectures from you. How did you   
get in?"

Ranma: "I had to break the doorknob. The door'll still open but it   
won't lock."

Akane: "What's this, Ranko? Did you do this?"

Akane was kneeling at the side of the tub. There was a large gash in   
the side of it.

Ranko: "No. I didn't even notice it."

They stared at it.

Ranma: "What did that?"

Akane: "I don't know but I guess it'll have to be covered up later.   
God, it's deep. There's even some water leaking out of it."

Ranko: "Um, do you guys mind stepping out while I get dressed?"

After the two of them went outside the room, Ranko closed the door and   
looked back at the gash in the tub. She thought heavily as she dressed.

* * * * *

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki stood in the bathroom, Nabiki checking the   
door and the tub. She held out a calculator and began adding it up.

Nabiki: "The door? That'll cost a bit for a new doorknob. The tub...we   
could put some plaster or something over it. Anyone know how much   
that'll cost?"

Ranma: "Yeah, well, you'll never hear me say this again, but...I didn't   
want anything to happen to Ranko. I was worried when she didn't answer   
me. I don't usually worry at all about anything but this was different.   
She's never done that before."

Akane: "She's alright, though. Guess she just fell as...leep."

She paused and thought for a moment. She looked back at the gash in the   
tub.

Ranma: "What?"

Akane: "Nothing. Just a thought."

* * * * *

Ryoga fell asleep outside. He woke up suddenly. He needed to go to the   
bathroom. He accidentally wandered into Ranma's room. He looked around.

Ryoga: "This isn't the can. I'm never going to find my way around."

He stood there a moment longer. He could've sworn he had heard a girl   
singing.

Distant Voice: "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you..."

Ryoga: "Whoever's doing that better either come out before I find you   
and beat the crap out of you or shut up."

The voice stopped. Ryoga smirked.

Ryoga: "That's what I thought. Who the hell is Freddy, anyway?"

Freddy: "I'M Freddy!"

Ryoga swiftly turned around. Freddy's claws flashed inches in front of   
his face. Ryoga looked disbelievingly.

Freddy: "So...you remember me now, don't you?"

He continued to stare at Freddy, mouth agape. He backed up. Freddy   
laughed and launched at Ryoga with his claws. Ryoga dodged it and high   
kicked him in the chin. He turned to run the other way, but Freddy was   
right in front of him, chuckling. There was no way for Ryoga to dodge   
this time. Freddy raised his clawed hand and slashed Ryoga's face,   
watching him fall to the ground and listening to him scream. He threw   
back his head and laughed.

* * * * *

The others heard the screaming. Everyone in the house rushed out to   
where it was coming from. They found Ryoga laying on the ground,   
unconscious. Everyone gasped. There were four deep cuts in the side of   
his face.

Soun: "Kasumi, you better call an ambulance."

She was already on it by the time Soun said it. Ranma, Soun, and Akane   
knelt down next to him, examining his wounds. Akane and Ranma glanced   
at each other and at Ranko.

* * * * *

There were some police men there and three paramedics carrying Ryoga   
off in a stretcher. Bystanders watched and commented on what happened   
to his face. He regained consciousness right before they took him away.

Ryoga: "Ranma...don't go to sleep...he's back..."

He was in the back of the ambulance and they closed the doors and drove   
away. Ranma stared at the ambulance as it left. He had heard Ryoga's   
every word, as did Akane and Ranko.

* * * * *

Kuno was weary today. He figured that he had done something to make his   
sister mad at him and she must have slipped him some sleeping pills. He   
laid down on his bed. Memories began coming back to him of two years   
ago.

In the flashback, Ranma had come to the Kuno mansion and woke Tatewaki   
up. He asked for help and then...something happened.

Ranma: "And Kuno?"

Kuno: "Yes?"

Ranma: "Whatever you do...don't fall asleep."

About ten minutes later, it happened. Ranma had changed and the man   
that he became slammed him through a door. It had hurt. That was all   
Kuno remembered.

Kuno: "Hmm...I sense that the force is returning. Surely I will be   
ready this time."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He hadn't counted on how   
wrong he would be.

* * * * *

Kodachi was in the Tendo Dojo. She was white as a sheet and wrapped in   
a blanket. The police were investigating a disturbance that happened at   
the Kuno mansion only half an hour ago.

Ranma: "Kodachi, you have to try to tell us...what happened to your   
brother?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed, and at the others. She began to speak.

Kodachi: "He's dead. My God, he's dead."

The family was shocked to hear this. Ranma briefly looked at the   
ground, then back at Kodachi.

Ranma: "How? Tell us everything that happened up to the point when you   
got here."

Kodachi: "I...I was in the kitchen at the time. I was hungry so I made   
a snack. I went to see if brother dear...wanted one. I walked in and   
saw him sleeping, but I noticed that he was moving a lot. I tried to   
shake him awake but it didn't work. An...arm...came out of the bed   
underneath him and pulled him into it. I could hear him screaming but   
there was nothing I could do. I went for the door and looked back to   
see...ALL of my brother's blood fly up out of the bed onto the ceiling.   
It was like a tidal wave. I started screaming and I came here because I   
didn't know where else to go."

She broke down and started crying into Ranma's shoulder. He let her and   
under the circumstances, Akane didn't say anything.

Ranko: "You're positive that he's...dead?"

Kodachi nodded, still crying. A policeman came into the dojo. He was   
extremely pale and sick. Genma looked at him.

Genma: "Christ, man, what could do such a thing?"

Policeman: "I...don't know. The coroner's been puking since he saw it."

Soun: "So he is dead."

Policeman: "Sir...ain't nothin' coulda survived that. You should've   
seen how much BLOOD--"

Akane: "EXCUSE ME! We happen to have the sister of that boy crying into   
Ranma here's shoulder! We DON'T need DETAILS!"

Policeman: "Sorry...anyway, she's why I came here in a way."

He went over to them and pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. He got   
Kodachi's attention and showed her the bag.

Policeman: "Do you have any idea what this is?"

She took it and looked at it. Inside the bag was a piece of sharp   
steel...which Ranma and Akane recognized right away. Ranma jumped up   
and backed away from the bag.

Ranma: "SHIT!"

Policeman: "What?"

Ranma: "That's part of his claw!"

Policeman: "Who's claw? What the hell are you talking about?"

Ranma: "Ryoga was right...he's come back for us. And this time, we're   
all dead, do you hear me? DEAD!"

Akane: "Ranma, calm down! This could be just some sick coincidence!"

Ranma: "Oh, wake up, Akane! How else would Ryoga have gotten those   
slashes on his face? And who else could've done that to Kuno?"

Ranko: "STOP IT! This is NOT the time for this shit! We have a girl   
here who just lost her brother and all you can do is assume that a   
person YOU yourself killed is coming back! Knock this shit off right   
now."

Genma: "Ranma, my boy, your sister's right. We can discuss this later."

Ranma looked genuinely scared. Suddenly, he began chuckling, drawing   
strange looks from everyone.

Ranma: "It's because of me. He's back for me."

He looked straight up and then back at all of them. His eyes turned   
green. His voice was that of Freddy's.

Freddy: "Mm-MM! WRO-ong! I'm back for all of you! This is the last time   
I can broadcast over this piece of shit, so I better make it   
count...FUCK YOU!"

Kodachi: "WAIT! Why did you kill my brother?"

Freddy: "I finished what I should've done to him two years ago. Now I'm   
going to finish all of you. Ta for now, kids."

Ranma dropped to his knees. Akane and Ranko helped him up while the   
others, including the policeman, were totally stunned. He looked back   
at Akane. His eyes were blue again.

Ranma: "It'll...never...be over."

* * * * *

As night came, Shampoo and Mousse closed up the Nekohanten. They had   
heard what happened to Ryoga and Kuno. Neither of them showed it but   
they were scared. Cologne had heard, too. She had suspicions and had   
barely said a word all day. Mousse laid down on his bed and quickly   
fell asleep.

In his dream, Shampoo was downstairs, sitting at one of the tables. He   
went down and saw her. She smiled sweetly at him and told him to sit   
with her. She crossed her legs and her sweet smile turned to one that   
Mousse felt was particularly evil.

Mousse: "Uh...Shampoo? Are you ok?"

She held up her right hand, which was covered by a glove with   
razor-sharp knives on the tips of the fingers. She looked at the glove   
with fascination, still smiling. Mousse looked nervous now.

Shampoo: "Shampoo better than ok, Mousse."

She looked at him, her expression now blank. She clicked the claws   
together so that they were straight. Mousse stood up quickly.

Shampoo: "What wrong, Mousse? You not like me anymore?"

She also stood up. Mousse began to back away from her. She followed him   
and kept clicking the claws.

Mousse: "Shampoo, take that thing off. I don't want to hurt you..."

Shampoo: "I do all the hurting."

She swiftly slashed at his robes. He looked down at the shredded   
clothing and back up at Shampoo. It wasn't her anymore. Now, in her   
place, was the man Ranma had turned into two years ago at their little   
bash. Freddy laughed. Mousse was completely scared now. He drew a chain   
out of his robe and struck Freddy with it.

Freddy: "You can do better than that, can't you?"

Mousse: "I can try!"

He whipped out four daggers and put them between his fingers. Freddy   
looked at them and laughed.

Freddy: "You think those can beat this?"

He held up the glove. He prepared to strike again and his hand went   
right through Mousse. Mousse looked down but there was no blood. He was   
disappearing.

* * * * *

Mousse jolted up out of bed. Cologne had woken him up.

Cologne: "I'm sorry, Mousse, but it will not do to have you or Shampoo   
sleeping at a time like this."

Mousse was panting. He looked down at his robes. They were slashed.

Mousse: "What the hell's going on here?"

Cologne: "I will explain when we get to the Tendo Dojo."

* * * * *

The three of them headed for the Tendo Dojo. Luckily, when they got   
there, no one was asleep, save for Kodachi. Cologne hopped in, followed   
by Shampoo and Mousse. Cologne held something in her hand that was   
covered in oily rags.

Cologne: "Son-in-law, I think I can explain what's going on."

Ranma: "You mean Freddy."

Cologne: "Yes. You will know the story and what I have brought. It   
began sometime ago in the United States..."

* * * * *

Ranko: "So that's where he came from."

Cologne: "And now he's after all of you."

Akane: "And what is it you brought?"

She took the oily rags off the item. She felt that it was light and   
realized. All she was holding was the rags.

Cologne: "It's gone..."

Kodachi began to struggle in her dream. The others heard her muttering   
and saw her moving. They tried to wake her up, but she suddenly started   
thrashing. They watched in amazement as she was lifted off the couch by   
an invisible force. Four slash marks appeared on her legs, her arms,   
her back. She was screaming. They grabbed her and held her down. Ranma   
slapped her lightly a couple times and she woke up.

Kodachi: "What...what happened? Where is he?"

Soun: "My god. Kasumi, get the first aid kit. Nabiki, go with her."

Cologne suddenly felt something heavy in her hand. She looked down and   
picked the rags off it. In her hand, she held Freddy Krueger's glove.   
No one noticed though, since their attention was focused on Kodachi.   
She pulled something out from underneath her. It was a dirty brown hat.   
The others stared at it in amazement.

Ranma: "Where did you get that?"

Kodachi: "I grabbed it off his head..."

* * * * *

Cologne: "I took this from him after he burned. It was all that was   
left."

One of the blades was missing half a piece. Ranma noticed and   
immediately put two and two together.

Ranma: "That piece of steel they found in Kuno's bed must've come from   
this!"

Kodachi: "But in the dream, he had all four...knives."

Cologne: "He has extreme power in the dream world. Anything can be   
real, otherwise your brother would not have died and you would not be   
cut up like that."

* * * * *

Gosunkugi dreamed that Akane was beckoning him through a foggy park. He   
smiled and went to her, listening to her beautiful voice softly call   
his name. He finally found his way to her and could just barely make   
out her figure through the mist. He went to her, but in her place was   
Freddy.

Freddy: "Do that voodoo that you do, Gosunkugi."

Gosunkugi suddenly flew back against a wall. Four nails came flying in   
the direction he came from and slammed through his hands and feet,   
through the wall. He was like a stuck bug. Freddy came out of the fog,   
laughing. Gosunkugi was frightened and shaking his head furiously.

Gosunkugi: "No! No! No!"

Freddy: "Here's a 'Voodoo Spike' for ya, Gos!"

A giant Freddy knife slammed through Gosunkugi's midsection, lighting   
fast. His body stood for a moment longer until his head flopped over   
and his lower half slumped to the ground, partially held up by the   
nails in his feet.

* * * * *

The next morning, an ambulance and several police cars rushed by the   
Tendo Dojo. Everyone looked up and watched them go by.

Ranko: "Who do you think he got this time?"

Ranma: "I don't know. I hope it's just a false alarm. I'm going to see   
how Ryoga's doing. Anyone coming?"

Akane offered to go. They headed for the hospital. When they got there,   
they had quite a shock when they heard what happened to him.

* * * * *

Ranma: "He's in a coma?"

Doctor: "Yes."

Akane: "Can we see him?"

The doctor led them to Ryoga's room. When they got there, they closed   
the door, as to have privacy.

Ranma: "Freddy's got him. I know it."

Akane: "Ryoga? Ryoga, it's us. Can you hear me?"

Ryoga remained as he was. Akane looked down, then back at Ryoga. She   
bent closer to him and whispered.

Akane: "Let him go, you bastard."

Ryoga's shirt flew open and slashes began appearing on his chest and   
stomach. When they were finished, Akane stood up and Ranma was right by   
her side.

Akane: "Oh my God..."

On Ryoga's torso, a message had been carved: COME AND GET HIM, BITCH.

* * * * *

They went back to the dojo. No one had been sleeping since what   
happened to Kodachi. Nabiki immediately ran up to them when she saw   
them approaching.

Nabiki: "It was Gosunkugi!"

Ranma: "What?"

Nabiki: "The ambulances this morning, Freddy killed Gosunkugi!"

Akane: "FUCK! How are we going to end this?"

Cologne: "There may be a way, but I need you all to cooperate."

Shampoo: "What we do, Great Grandmother?"

Cologne: "This will be extremely dangerous. If you die in there, you   
will die here."

Ranma: "Freddy's got Ryoga...I'll go."

Akane: "If he goes, I go."

Ranma: "No! If something happens, I don't want you hurt."

Akane: "Look, Ranma, you may be friends with Ryoga, but so am I. I'm   
going, not just for Ryoga, but for you and to kill that bastard   
finally."

Ranko: "If my brother's going, I have to go. Family have to stick   
together."

Shampoo: "Shampoo go, too. I help fiancee and friends."

Mousse: "I'm with her. I'll protect you, Shampoo."

Kodachi: "Count me out."

Ranma: "What?"

Kodachi: "I don't wanna fight."

Akane: "Don't you want to avenge your brother?"

Kodachi: "You don't get it, do you? This is what he wants. In his   
world, you're powerless. He wants us dead and that's where we'll be   
most vulnerable."

Ranma: "But--"

Cologne: "No, she is free to make her own choices."

Genma: "Ranko's words are right. Family must stick together. I'll go,   
too."

Cologne: "I'm afraid you're too old to start this training."

* * * * *

Cologne: "The best I can do is take you to a plane in the dream world   
where he will not be able to get through. If he does, however,   
manipulate the plane, I will snap my fingers and you will wake up. Are   
you all ready?"

Female Voice: "Hold it!"

Everyone looked towards the door. Ukyou stood there, holding her   
spatula.

Ukyou: "I want to help, too. I know what's going on. He killed Kuno,   
Gosunkugi...and now the son of a bitch has Ryoga. I want to help get   
rid of Krueger for good."

Ranko: "Welcome aboard, Ukyou."

Ranma: "Ukyou, you don't have to."

Ukyou: "I want to."

Cologne: "Then you will. We will train for three days, then...then you   
must put the skills I teach you to work. Are you all ready now?"

All (who are training): "Yes."

* * * * *

After three days of training, the six of them finally utilized their   
dream powers. They were ready for him this time.

Cologne: "This is it. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I   
can't protect you this time."

Ranma: "I'm ready."

The other five nodded in agreement.

Cologne: "Good luck."

She hypnotized them into falling asleep. Once they were all   
unconscious, they met in the same plane they trained in. This time,   
there was no barrier to keep Freddy out. There was no sign of him as   
the six of them walked around.

Ranma: "Krueger! Where are you?"

Akane: "We're ready for you!"

There was a brief silence. Ranko opened her mouth to say something when   
there was a laugh coming from all around them.

Freddy: "Ready or not, now you die."

A giant clawed hand came out of the ground and grabbed Shampoo. She   
screamed as it pulled her under.

Mousse: "Shampoo!"

Another clawed hand came out and grabbed Mousse, then Ukyou, then   
Ranko, then Akane, then Ranma.

* * * * *

Ukyou: "Ow...where am I?"

She stood up and looked around. She was in her restaurant. There was no   
sign of the others.

Ukyou: "Ranma? Ranma! Are you there?"

Freddy: "I'm here..."

She whipped her head around in every direction. No one was there but   
her. She stopped cold when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ukyou: "Ran...ma...?"

She slowly turned her head and saw Ranma standing behind her. She   
turned around and hugged him.

Ranma: "Hey, hey, it ok. I'm here."

Ukyou: "Where are the others?"

Ranma: "I don't know. Let's look around, huh?"

* * * * *

Shampoo studied her surroundings. She was in a dark hallway alone. She   
turned around and saw Freddy standing at the other end of the hallway.

Freddy: "Glad you could join me."

Shampoo: "You die! You kill friends!"

She attacked him from the end of the hallway, swinging a fist. He   
laughed until he saw a ball of energy flying in his direction. It hit   
him head on and he fell over. Shampoo slowly walked over to him to see   
if he was dead. He shot up immediately with a bucket of water and   
splashed it on her.

Freddy: "You're just a pussy."

He raised his clawed hand and brought it down on her.

* * * * *

Mousse stopped dead in his tracks. He was in a boiler room and had been   
following the pipes when he caught sight of two dead bodies. It was the   
flat body of Kuno and the upper half of Gosunkugi's body. He looked   
around, hoping to catch sight of Freddy. He did.

Freddy: "Show me what you got, duck boy."

Mousse pulled a chain sickle out of his robe and swung it around.   
Freddy laughed and Mousse threw it. The chain wrapped around his neck   
and the blade went into his chest. Mousse pulled and Krueger hit the   
floor. He tied the chain to one of the pipes.

Mousse: "Let's see you get out of this one, you bastard."

Freddy: "Behind you, kid."

Mousse turned around and saw Freddy standing behind him. He looked back   
at the end of the chain and saw that he wasn't there. He turned to   
Freddy.

He laughed as he handed Mousse the mangled body of a cat. Mousse   
studied it and screamed in terror as he realized it was Shampoo. He   
dropped her and threw a punch at Freddy, but he caught it. He plunged   
his clawed hand through Mousse's chest and pulled his heart out. Mousse   
dropped to the floor.

* * * * *

Ranko wandered down a light hall. The hall seemed not to end until she   
came to a door. She was about to open it when she put her ear to the   
door, listening for signs of anyone else in there. She opened the door   
to see Ranma, Akane, and Kodachi standing on the other side.

Ranko: "Kodachi! I thought you weren't coming!"

Kodachi: "I had to. You know you couldn't stand a chance without me."

Ranma: "Yeah, well, whatever. Anyone seen Ukyou or Shampoo or even   
Mousse?"

Akane: "I couldn't find any of them."

Just then, Ukyou burst into the room with Ranma in tow behind her. She   
looked at them incredulously.

Ukyou: "What's Ranma doing in here already? I thought you were   
right...behind..."

She turned around to see that she was holding the hand of Mousse's dead   
body. She screamed and dropped it, Mousse disappearing.

Kodachi: "This is it? We're the only survivors?"

A door appeared behind them. Ranma opened it slowly and they went in,   
one at a time. He led them down a flight of stairs to what appeared to   
be a basement, but it was hot and fire down below was what provided the   
only light. Akane spotted Ryoga hanging above a pit by ropes tied to   
his hands.

Akane: "Ryoga!"

He looked in their direction and his eyes went wide.

Ryoga: "Akane! Get out of here! It's a trap!"

As they rushed towards him, they stopped altogether. Freddy came out   
behind Ryoga and scraped his claws on some of the pipes, drawing a   
shrill squeak. Kodachi whispered to them.

Kodachi: "I'll take Krueger. You guys try to get Ryoga before he   
notices."

Ranko: "Kodachi, that's like suicide."

Kodachi: "Let me worry about that. Just get Ryoga."

She approached Freddy. He looked at her with interest.

Kodachi: "Come on, fight me!"

Freddy: "You think you've got what it takes?"

He circled around her and attacked. She deflected his blow and threw a   
punch, striking him in the chest. He fell back, but he was unfazed. The   
others took the opportunity to get Ryoga. He was weakened and Ukyou   
carried him on her shoulder. They looked back to watch the fight.

Akane: "Kodachi, let's go!"

The two were still going at it. Kodachi jumped and double kicked Freddy   
in the side of the head. When it seemed he was down for good, Kodachi   
walked past him, towards the others. His hand reached out and grabbed   
her ankle. She hit the floor and he picked her up over his head.

Freddy: "Sayanora, bitch!"

He threw her across the room. She was impaled on a thick broken pipe.   
Freddy laughed and turned to the group. He ripped off his sweater. They   
turned away in disgust except for Ranma. He saw the faces of his dead   
friends all over Freddy's chest and stomach.

Freddy: "I've got their souls. Looks like a full house, huh? But   
there's always room for more."

Suddenly, Kodachi's face appeared on his chest, she also screaming.   
They ran back up the stairs and came to a different room. It was pretty   
much bare. The door slammed behind them. They looked back to see that   
it was gone. Unfortunately, that was their only escape route.

Freddy suddenly jumped down from the ceiling and buried his blades into   
Ukyou's stomach. She dropped Ryoga and fell to her knees, then to the   
floor. Ranko, enraged, drop kicked him. She landed on top of him and   
kept punching him in the face. He got his clawed hand free and slammed   
the knives into her neck, the tips sticking out the other side.

Ranma: "NO! YOU BASTARD!"

He grabbed Freddy's hand and actually twisted it off. Akane caught   
Ranko as she fell and lay her head down in her lap, watching as the   
girl died. Meanwhile, Freddy looked disbelievingly at the stump where   
his hand was. Ranma pulled the hand out of the glove and slipped it on.   
He sliced Freddy's face and chest several times. The purple light that   
consumed Freddy the first time Ranma killed him was back but this time,   
it engulfed both of them. Akane watched as her fiancée disappeared with   
Freddy.

* * * * *

Ranma landed hard on the floor. He got up and searched for Freddy. He   
couldn't find any sign of him. He realized then that he was still   
wearing the glove. Someone called from upstairs.

Voice: "Is someone in my basement?"

Ranma looked towards the stairs as a young man descended. He stared at   
the man and the man stared back. Ranma realized that this man was   
Freddy Krueger, before he was burned. Some features were still   
recognizable.

Ranma: "Somehow, that light must've sent me back...to fix things before   
they started."

Freddy: "Who are you? Why are you talkin' crazy in my basement?"

Ranma looked around. The light was still there. He had time to fix   
things and still go back.

Freddy: "I said, who are you?"

Ranma stared at him and clicked the claws together.

Ranma: "I'm your worst nightmare."

* * * * *

After killing young Freddy, Ranma jumped back into the light, taking   
him back to his own time. He wanted to make sure he was right, so he   
checked up on everyone. First, he talked to Akane.

Akane: "Freddy Krueger? Is that someone at school or something?"

Ranma: "No, no. I'm glad you don't know who I'm talking about."

Ryoga: "Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Ranma: "Ryoga!"

He ran up and hugged him, leaving Ryoga and Akane stunned.

Ranma: "Hey, you're all right. What do you say we go to Ucchan's and   
get some food, huh? All of us, my treat."

Ranko peeked around the corner.

Ranko: "Free food? I'm in!"

On the way down there, they passed Kuno, who was spouting irrelevant   
poetry and readying to attack Ranma. Ranma offered free food and a   
truce. Kuno immediately accepted.

* * * * *

Ranma and Akane stood next to the water fountain in the park. They   
talked about numerous things and Ranma told her the whole story of what   
had happened from two years ago up to this point.

Akane: "That's a little hard to believe. But...it seems like you could   
be telling the truth. You look so sincere."

Ranma: "Yeah. Well, thankfully, we don't have to worry about him any   
more."

Akane: "Make a wish?"

Ranma: "Ok."

She took out a penny and flicked it in the air. Ranma watched the water   
in the fountain. Before the coin splashed in, Ranma could swear he saw   
Freddy's reflection right next to Akane's. The coin hit the water and   
the reflection disappeared.

Akane: "What'd you wish for?"

He looked up into her eyes.

Ranma: "This."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

THE END

Author's Notes   
----------------------------   
I had to make a sequel, you knew it, I knew it. Sure, I swiped a few   
things here and there from the movies but you know you liked it. Now,   
on to business. There may or may not be another sequel. I don't know   
how I'd resurrect Freddy, but we all know it's possible. If you have   
any questions or comments, e-mail me at ranma_male@yahoo.com.


End file.
